Ollie's Other Life
by JackieHTS
Summary: This is a story about Oliver Queen's other life. It's a one shot. At least for now. Please R & R!


I don't own any of the characters of Smallville.

This started off with a dream that I had where I was in Oliver Queen's apartment. Thought I could use it to make an interesting story. I always wondered where he goes when he is not with Chloe or Clark. So I decided to answer my own question. Enjoy!

I couldn't believe my good luck. Ollie and my mother would both be in the Queen City for the weekend. I suppose I should back up a little. My name is Brit. Ollie was my best friend when I was going to college and he was going to be back in town. My Mum was also coming to visit for the first time. I couldn't wait to show her the city.

"Sweetie, where are you?"

"In the living room, Mum." I stepped into the hallway. The sound of her shoes on the hardwood floor coming closer to the corner of the hallway. I smiled as she came around the corner. "So, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful. Are you sure that you can afford this?"

"It's rent controlled, Mum." I replied with a smile. She had no idea that I had taken a job with Ollie. I was going to surprise her and show her my office in the morning. "So, I thought we could go to dinner and then take a swing by Ollie's. He's suppose to be in town this weekend."

"Oh, did I mess up your plans?"

"No, Ollie and I can see each other anytime. You only visit a couple times a year. You are my top priority this weekend." I pulled my mother into a hug.

"You're too thin, you need to eat more."

"Come on mother, let's hit the town."

We left the apartment and headed up to the corner bistro. They had the best Tomato Bisque in the city.

"Are you sure we should go in?" She asked as I unlocked the door.

"It's fine, Mum. He gave me a key for a reason. He adores you and he wanted you to see his new apartment." Ollie had moved into a new penthouse a few months back and they had just finished decorating it a few weeks ago. I thought it was breathtaking. The large fireplace was roaring and was the only illumination in the room. It made the room look dark and the light was absorbed by the dark maroon curtains covering the large windows. The dark wooden bookcases lined the walls. A huge overstuffed couch was facing the fire and I put my bag on the large table behind it. "Ollie?" I yelled. My voice echoed throughout the penthouse. "Well, let's take a quick look around and then we'll head home. I don't think Ollie made it into town yet."

"The fire is going."

"It starts at 7:00 every night, it's on a timer."

"Such a waste of energy and money."

"I'm sure Ollie isn't too worried about it." My Mum really didn't understand how well off Ollie was. I was born in a very small town. People struggled to get by, no one was rich, they just had enough to keep going day to day. I had an opportunity to go to college at a wonderful school and I took the opportunity. I hadn't been home since. I currently worked for Ollie on his board at one of his Queen Industry buildings. It was not the main building, but he wanted to have a presence in the Queen City. He had approached me a couple months ago and asked if I would watch over things for him. He had been concerned about some illegal business going on behind closed doors. He couldn't be there all the time and he needed proof before he could put them away. He also suspected that Lex had something to do with it.

"He certainly has good taste."

"Yes he does. Let's get going." I said ushering her towards the door. The silent alarm had gone off and my phone had beeped a few moments ago. I knew that security was on it's way and I wanted to get Mum out of there. We headed to the door. "Hi Jake, Andy, this is my Mum. Andy could you take my Mum down. I forgot something inside."

"Sure, right this way." He walked her to the elevator and I waited for it to close.

"I didn't hear anyone Jake. I'll call Ollie." He nodded and went into the penthouse. I pulled out my phone and tried Ollie. It went straight to voice mail. "Ollie, we have a problem. Call me when you get this." I heard a crash. I walked back into the penthouse. "Jake?" There was no answer. "Jake." Then I saw a dark puddle flowing from behind the couch and stopped. "Shit." I began to back up towards the door and bumped into something solid. I turned around and was face to face with the intruder. Wait no, it was Clark. "Clark."

"Brit." He replied going around me. I followed. "Brit, stop, you don't want to see this." But it was too late. There was blood all over the floor and the couch. Jake's expression was that of shock. I covered my mouth with my hand. I turned and saw a door in the bookcase with a white light and the intruder looked at me and smiled, putting a finger to his mouth in the universal signal to be quiet and closed the door. "Clark. Clark! I saw him. He was right over there."

"I don't see anyone." Clark replied. He had even used his x-ray vision and didn't see anyone.

"But...nevermind." I replied.

Ollie POV

Brit was in shocked. I walked in to hear her say nevermind to Clark. Her usually tan skin was an ashy color. I had kept her very separate from my Green Arrow life. She didn't know anything about what I did or about Clark. Just that Clark was a friend of mine from Metropolis. The only thing she knew about Lex was the business side. I told her that he was a corporate raider.

"Ollie." She whispered as I put my arms around her. "I'm scared."

"Shhh...I'll keep you safe. I promise." I whispered into her ear. She was shivering in my arms. Her arms came up underneath my arms and her hands rested on my shoulder blades. I could feel her heart pouding against my chest. "Shhhh...I'm right here."

She pulled away. "I need to get to my Mum. She's downstairs. Clark." She said with a nod and made a quick exit

Brit POV

I took the elevator to the ground floor and found Andy chatting with my Mum. "Hi Andy. Mum, ready to go?"

"Sure. Andy, it was nice meeting you. Brit, you look pale. Are you coming down with something?"

"No Mum, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I heard the front desk phone ring and knew it would be Ollie. I just couldn't face Andy when he found out. I linked arms with Mum and walked out.

Ollie's car had been parked out front and I borrowed the driver and the car to take me home. Mum was thankfully exhausted from the trip and went to bed. I didn't think I could ever sleep again. I heard my phone beep and saw that it was a text from Ollie.

_Are u ok?_

I smiled. That was a loaded question. I turned my phone off and went to bed.

The rest of the weekend was spent with my Mum and I ignored Ollie's text messages. It was nice to have her in town. I took Mum to the Tram and was surprised to see Ollie. My Mum was so excited to see Ollie. I usually was too, but somehow seeing him left me with dread.

"You take good care of my little girl and make sure she eats something once in awhile."

"I will. I promise." He replied looking at me. She got on the Tram and was gone.

"You've been ignoring me." Ollie said seriously.

"I've been busy with my Mum."

"I was worried."

"I'm fine Ollie. When have you ever known me to break?" I replied and walked past him. Truth was I was trying to pick up the shattered pieces that had already broken.

"Brit." He pulled gently on my wrist.

"Ollie. Please." I softly begged for him to let me go.

"Brit. Let me help." I slipped from his grasp and walked away.

Ollie POV

"Clark, I'm not going to be leaving until this break in and murder is resolved."

"Ollie, they need us in Metropolis."

"No, Clark, they need you. Brit needs me. I have to stay."

"And Chloe?"

"Brit and Chloe are friends and I don't think that Chloe would want Brit to face this by herself."

Clark walked out and headed for the airport.

I called Chloe. "Hey Chloe."

"Ollie, are you back in town already?"

"No, there was a break in at the penthouse and a guard was killed. Brit was in the penthouse."

"Is she ok?"

"She's shut down."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, you need to run Watchtower. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Take care Ollie. Take care of Brit and give her my love."

"I will and I'll be home soon."

I walked into the penthouse and was surprised to see Brit there.

"Brit?"

"I see you got a new couch." She replied softly. She was standing in the same spot she had been two nights ago, staring at the place where Jake's body had been.

"I had to Brit. I'm not going to leave my house, because someone broke in."

"Someone died Ollie."

"Brit, I won't run. This is my home."

"Ollie, I know what I saw. There was a door." She replied.

She looked so tired and pale. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her jeans were hanging low on her hips. Her hip bones were sticking out. Her mother had been right, she looked emaciated. She was my best friend and she seemed like she was fading away. It was time to put a stop to it. I pulled her away from the couch and towards the fire. She seemed to shiver from the warmth of the fire. Her head came to rest on my shoulder and my arm rested on her opposite hip. I could see her eyes starting to drift closed for longer intervals. "I want you to stay here tonight."

"Ollie, you know I'm too tired to even put up a fight." She said with a sigh and slowly pushed away from me.

"I know. Come on, let's get you some pj's." I led her to one of the spare rooms and let her get ready. I went into the kitchen and made her some macaroni and cheese. She had taken a shower and her hair was starting to air dry when she came into the kitchen. Some color had returned to her face, but she looked even more tired against the white tank top and pajama pants. "I made you some mac and cheese."

"My favorite." She smiled and for a moment the worries of the weekend faded. "You used to always make this when I was having a bad day."

"Well I think this constitutes as a bad day."

"Thanks Ollie." She only ate a little bit of the mac and cheese before pushing it away.

"You're thin Brit." I said with concern.

"I have always been thin Ollie." Was her reply.

It seemed rehearsed. I decided it was time for her to have a business trip to Metropolis to be with Chloe and I. "No, you are really thin. What's going on?"

"I just haven't been hungry. I'm sorry, I just can't eat anymore." Brit stood up and walked away with her arms around her waist. It was her scream that sent me running.

Brit POV

I was walking to my room from the kitchen when I saw him. I saw the door. I saw him again gesture to be quiet and I saw a part of Jake on the floor, a piece of his arm with his tattoo. I screamed and the world went black.

"Brit." The world began to brighten and a blurry Ollie came into focus. "Brit, come on, wake up."

"Ollie?" I asked. My head was pounding and it was freezing. I was shivering. I needed to get off the floor. The intruder! "Ollie, I saw him, he was here."

"Brit, no one is here. Let's get you to bed." He stood with my arm around his neck, so I stood with him. I was feeling really light headed and would have fallen forward if Ollie hadn't stopped me. "Woah! Brit take it easy, get your legs under you." I fell against his side and waited for the world to straighten back out. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"You're always trying to get girls into bed Ollie."

"Cute. You're really cute, Brit." He replied as he settled me into the guest bed.

"I know I am Ollie. It's why you could never resist me." I replied. My eyelids felt heavy and the down pillows and comforter cocooned me. I floated off into a dreamless sleep.

Ollie POV

They had found Jake's killer. He was some punk that was trying to steal anything of value. He shot Jake and the gun was found on him, along with Jake's watch. He had gone out the window and stated that he had never seen a girl while he was in the penthouse. Brit was hallucinating. She was overworked and I have under appreciated her lately. I pulled out my phone and called Chloe.

"Chloe, I'm bringing Brit home with me."

"What going on?" Chloe asked.

"She thin and sickly. She fainted tonight. I'm really worried about her."

"Is she sick?" Her tone changed from concern to extreme worry.

"She says she's not, but I want to get her checked out myself. I plan to leave Wednesday morning."

"Well that gives me two days to get your home in order before you get here. It's like you have never eaten there. There is no food in the entire place." I could hear her smiling through the phone.

"I usually don't eat there." I replied. "I'll see you in a couple days."

"Night Ollie."

I closed the phone and put the food into the refrigerator. I thought back to all the times I used to make mac and cheese for Brit. The last time in particular she had failed a test before the final exam. She had been so worried, but she aced the final. I just had to find a way to get my Brit back.

Brit POV

I woke up in a strange room. Then it came back to me. I was in the penthouse. It was Monday and it was time for work. I looked at the clock and it said 11:00 am. I was late for work. I jumped up and searched for my clothes. They were no where to be found. "Ollie!" I shouted walking into the hallway and down towards the living room.

"Brit, you're up." Ollie said as he came down from his hand stand. "Feeling better?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"Being cleaned. They should be back soon."

"I need a car."

"Why?" Ollie asked with fake concern.

"I'm late for work Ollie."

"I called your boss. He's a slave driver, but he caved." Ollie smiled.

"He's a moron." I replied, slowing loosing my patience with him.

"Ouch that really hurt Brit."

"Ollie!"

"We are having a breakfast meeting and then we are doing some bonding. If we are not in tune, then we can't have a good working relationship."

"Fine!" I replied. I actually was looking forward to having another day off. The weekend had been a lot to handle.

"First, you will be joining me in Metropolis. I need your help with a few projects."

"Sounds like fun. What are we working on?"

"You'll have to see. Today we are going to hang out in my room and watch movies."

"So, I finally get to see your lair. It wasn't on the tour that you gave me."

"Hey it's my room not a lair."

"Well whatever it is, I'm in!"

Ollie POV

I watched her bounce down the hallway and I followed. I watched her open the door and gasp. The maroon curtains had been pulled open and a maroon covered canopy bed was against the far wall. There was a settee and couch in front of my fireplace. A big screen TV was hanging above the fireplace.

"Ollie, it's beautiful in here." Brit settle on the settee.

I wanted her to be relaxed and I was happy to see my plan was working. She seemed relaxed and there was a hint of color in her cheeks. "I'll grab us some snacks."

I walked to the pantry and grabbed some popcorn and a few sodas out of the fridge. "So, I wasn't sure what kind of sugary beverage you were thinking so I brought-" I noticed that she was asleep. She was pale and thin. Her usually shiny curls seemed dull and lifeless. I walked over to the dresser and set the snacks down. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and placed it over her. She was shivering again. It had to be at least 80 in front of the fireplace. I pulled my cellphone from my pocket. "Dr. Thomson, I need you to come over to my penthouse immediately."

"Mr. Queen, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm hoping you can tell me." I led him to my room.

He spent nearly an hour checking her over and running tests. "She is slowly being poisoned, cyanide poisoning to be exact. It was slow introduction into her system. It has been building over time."

"So she's dying?" I felt the air leaving my lungs. I couldn't loose the closest thing I had left to family, to a sister.

"Thanks to you no. With the proper medication and treatment, we can save her. You saved her life." The doctor set up an I.V. stand. "It's hydroxycobalamin, between this and the oxygen mask, she should be better in a few days. She's lucky to have such a concerned friend. I'll leave you a sedative in case she wakes up before the I.V. finishes. Here are some pills for her to take for the next month. She can remove the oxygen mask in the morning."

"Thank you, Dr. Thomson. When do you think she can leave the city?"

"In a few weeks if she stays under close medical supervision. You saved her life, but she's fragile from the poison. She can't stand a lot of excitement, so keep her calm."

"I need to get her out of here tonight. I can't keep her safe here. I need to get her back to Metropolis."

"Mr. Queen, if you do, she will most likely be dead before the wheels hit the ground in Metropolis."

"Thank you Dr. Thomson, I'll be in touch." I showed him out of the penthouse and pulled out my phone. "Bart, I have a problem."

Less than a minute later Bart was at my penthouse. "Hey Dude, any food in the fridge?"

"Bart, I need your help." I led him to my bedroom, where Brit was sleeping. "I need you to get her to Clark's house. She's not well enough to make the trip by plane, but she can't remain here."

"No problem. I'll have her there in no time. Have you told Clark?"

"I was just about to."

"What happens if she wakes up before you get to Smallville?"

"Clark will have to be creative." I replied as I made a phone call to Smallville.

"Bart, you're getting slow in your old age." Clark said opening the door.

"I had a lot of baggage." Bart replied.

Clark took the sleeping girl from Bart and waited as he nestled the I.V. bag and oxygen mask on her stomach. Clark carried her upstairs and settled her into his parents' old room. He pulled the buzzing phone out of his pocket. "Hi Oliver. She's fine, I promise. I'll call you if there is any change." Clark looked down at the sleeping figure. He didn't really know her well, but she was a good influence on Oliver and Chloe was also fond of her. He noticed that she was starting to come around.

"Ollie?" She pushed the oxygen mask off.

"Brit, it's Clark. Ollie's not here right now, but he's on his way." Clark sat on the far side of the bed not wanting to disturb the I.V. or oxygen mask he placed back on her face..

"I don't feel so good." Her vision was swimming in front of her as she pushed the mask off again..

"I know. The doctor gave you some medicine that will help. You just rest." He got up and stood next to the bed.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You were poisoned." Clark placed the mask on again.

"What?" Brit tried sitting up, but only got a few inches before falling back against the pillows. She noticed the I.V. in her arm. She again pushed the mask off. "What is this? Who put this in my arm? Get it out. Please take it out. Please!"

I pushed past Clark and sat down next to her on the bed. "Shhhh...Brit. It's okay." I was glad that Bart had come back to get me. I injected the sedative the doctor gave me into the tube. "Just relax." I placed the syringe on the nightstand. "It's ok Brit." She still looked panicked and tried to fight against the sedative, but her weakened body finally gave in. "She should sleep until the I.V. bag is done. She has a phobia of needles. I knew that she would freak out if she woke up and saw it." I kissed Brit on the forehead, placed the oxygen mask back on her face, and we all headed downstairs. "So I found out that she was getting laced coffee from a coffee shop that was owned by Luthor. I think it was Lex. They knew I was on to them and they went after Brit." I was so angry. At least Brit was safe. No thanks to me. "Brit was my world when I was going to college. She trusts me no matter what. She sees me, Oliver Queen, the person. She never cared if I had money or what I did, she would have me over to her dorm apartment and we would watch movies for hours. Now, somehow over time all of that is gone and I almost got her killed. I told her mother I would protect her. I'm the reason she's sick. I almost got her killed."

"You probably saved her life by calling a doctor, Oliver."

"I should have done more to protect. I never thought anyone would go after her. She's such a good person. The employees, except for the ones that I'm trying to prove are working with Luthor, love her."

"Oliver, you need to rest. We'll think about how to keep her safe tomorrow." Clark said.

"I'll be with Brit." I headed upstairs. Brit's I.V. was done, so I gently pulled the needle out of her hand and placed a bandage over it. "Come back to me, Brit." I kissed her cheek and settled on the bed next to her.

Brit's POV

I woke up and there was a weight on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see an arm draped over it. I followed the arm to the shoulder and saw that it was Ollie. I took the oxygen mask off and slipped out of bed. "Where am I?" I said to the ceiling.

"Smallville." Came a mumbled reply.

"Ollie?"

"Brit! You're awake. How are you feeling, do you need anything?" Ollie scrambled over the bed and took my hand.

"I'm fine, Ollie." I replied. He was starting to make my head spin. "Can you slow down though? I'm not quite 100%." I didn't realize I was swaying until Ollie steadied me.

"We should get you back in bed."

"I'm fine Ollie. I just need a moment." I put my hand on his shoulder. "So, Smallville huh?"

"Yeah, we are at Clark's house."

"What am I doing here?"

"I'll fill in the blanks later. I just want us to take it slow today. You are not 100% yet. I just want you to focus on getting better." Ollie took my hand and led me down to the kitchen. Clark was down there making breakfast.

"Brit, you're up! I hope you are hungry." Clark said with a smile.

"I'm not sure." I replied truthfully. Food and I had not really been friends lately. He set some juice and a piece of toast in front of me.

"Try this and we'll go from there." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fuzzy. I have so many questions- "

"Which we will talk about later. Eat!" Oliver interrupted, handing me my piece of toast.

I ate and watched Clark and Ollie pick at each other. It made me feel better to know that he had friends that cared about him. That they would watch over him, when he wasn't in town with me. I finished half of my piece of toast, before I thought my stomach would rebel. "I can't eat anymore. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok." Ollie said putting his hand over mine. "You can have something later."

I heard Ollie's phone ring. "I have to take this." He headed upstairs.

I walked out onto the porch. The heat of the day was already starting to put a blanket over the farm. The heat was starting to make me nauseated and my head was starting to get fuzzy. There were flashes in front of my vision and I could feel myself falling forward.

"Woah, Brit. It's okay. I've got you." Clark's voice broke into the static in my head. He guided me to the porch swing. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you. I guess I didn't realize how weak I was."

"Just take it easy today. Sit on the couch, watch movies, veg out."

"Thanks I will. Can you help me inside?"

"I think that's a great idea." He noticed that she was starting to flush with the effort of walking around and the heat.

Clark helped me to the couch, where I sat down and waited for Ollie to come back. Ollie came in and sat down on the couch next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Don't ever scare me like that again Brit."

"I don't plan to." I replied and settled in for the movie. He really was my best friend. We watched True Lies on cable. "Ollie, wouldn't it be funny if you had some big secret?" I asked looking at his fingers laced through mine.

"It sure would." He replied with a kiss on my temple. "Good thing that things like that only happen in the movies."

The End...at least for now.


End file.
